1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and more specifically to an image processing apparatus, such as a copying machine or the like, provided with a detection function of specific original, and its method.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, it is apprehended that a specific original which should not be copied may be counterfeited, when the copying machines progress toward higher image quality with the ability of color copying.
To allow an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine to recognize the specific original, a method has been proposed in which the feature data of specific original is prestored within the apparatus, and compared with a feature of input image signal to determine whether or not it is the specific original.
In the above-mentioned conventional example, to discriminate the presence of specific original, reference data regarding the discrimination of specific original is preheld in memory. However, when the memory or peripheral circuit is intentionally removed, or exchanged, or it is out of order, it is impossible to detect such state, resulting in a shortcoming of disenabling the discrimination of specific original with the apparatus.
Also, in the above-mentioned conventional example, in discriminating the specific original, if any reference value of white/black level for an image signal input into the image processing apparatus or any characteristic of the color space associated with an input color image signal is changed, the feature data must be changed in every case, and therefore the individual feature data for each apparatus must be changed. Further, when a plurality of kinds of images obtained from another apparatus such as an image scanner, a still video, a film scanner, a VTR or the like were input into one image processing apparatus to discriminate the presence of specific original for such all kinds of images, it was requisite that feature data for all the apparatuses were held.
Conventionally, a so-called frame-sequential printer has been known in which an image with a plurality of color components is formed corresponding to a plurality of scanning operations with the scanner to form a color image on the same paper. In such printer, the technique for detecting a specific original different in each scanning has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,871.
In the above conventional example, the discrimination reference data of specific original is prestored in memory, and switched depending on the kind of specific original for discrimination to be made in multiple times of image formation. However, in the above conventional example, the kind of specific original for discrimination in forming each image was assigned without regard to the degree of significance of specific original (which should be inhibited from copying most significantly).
Therefore, it was difficult to make a reasonable discrimination in accordance with the degree of significance for the specific original.
Also, one of the techniques for inhibiting the original which should not be copied from copying has been proposed by the present applicant in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 715,922 filed on Jun. 14, 1991, wherein the specific original is identified by preregistering specific original data in the color space, and discriminating whether or not the distribution of input original image data is substantially the same as that of specific original data in the color space.
However, in the above conventional example, because the color distribution of an original to be detected is compared in the form of collective information as a whole, there was a drawback that when the distribution area of important information (e.g., red-sealed portion in FIG. 90) in the color space is small, image data may be discriminated as the specific original, even if the important portion of the image may lack from the image to be discriminated.
The present invention has been achieved in the light of the aforementioned drawback associated with the conventional examples, and its objective is to provide an image processing apparatus which can inhibit any false copying of specific original when a memory or peripheral circuit comprising the discrimination reference data of specific original is removed or exchanged, or it is out of order.
To accomplish such objective, according to the present invention, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus comprising,
connection means for connecting a discrimination means for discriminating whether or not an input image is a predetermined image, and
certification means for certifying whether the discrimination means connected with the connection means is genuine or not.
Also, it is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus which is capable of discriminating the specific original by using the same feature data of specific original even if an image is input from a different input apparatus.
To accomplish such object, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus comprising,
input means for inputting a color image signal representing a color original,
correction means for correcting signal characteristic of the color image signal, and
discrimination means for discriminating whether the color original is a predetermined image based on the color image signal of which signal characteristic is corrected by the correction means.
It is still another object of the invention to make a discrimination in accordance with the degree of significance of specific original, when discriminating the identity between any of a plurality of specific originals and the input image.
To accomplish such object, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus comprising,
input means for inputting image data representing an original, and
discrimination means for discriminating whether the original is at least one of a plurality of predetermined images,
wherein said discrimination means makes a discrimination in accordance with the degree of significance of the plurality of predetermined images.
Further, it is another object of the invention to make a discrimination at good accuracy based on a plurality of color tints for the specific original.
To accomplish such object, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus comprising,
input means for inputting color image data representing a color original,
first discrimination means for discriminating whether the color original is a predetermined image based on a first color of the predetermined image,
second discrimination means for discriminating whether the color original is the predetermined image based on a second color of the predetermined image which is different from the first color, and
third discrimination means for discriminating whether the color original is the predetermined image based on the discrimination results of the first and second discrimination means.
Other objects and forms of the present invention will be apparent from the following description with reference to the drawings and the appended claims.